warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloudpelt
|age=Unknown |death=Blood loss |kit=Cloudkit |apprentice=Cloudpaw |warrior=Cloudpelt |deputy=Cloudpelt |father=Toadskip |mother=Nettlespot |sister=Littlekit |half-sister=Foxheart |half-brother=Wolfstep |mentor=Crowtail, Raggedstar |apps=Deerfoot |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Foxheart |succeededby1=Brokentail |livebooks=Yellowfang's Secret, ''Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Secrets of the Clans, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=''None'' }} Cloudpelt is a thick-furred white tom with blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :Cloudkit and Littlekit are born to Toadskip and Nettlespot. When Yellowfang feels Nettlespot's hunger, Sagewhisker sends her to check on her and her kit. Nettlespot is telling Cloudkit that he must feed, but he cries that there isn't enough milk. He soon gets sick, and Sagewhisker is noted to be delivering tansy to him, for his cough. :As Yellowfang and Raggedpelt are hunting, Raggedpelt compliments her on her catch, wondering when they would get their first apprentices. Yellowfang tells him it might be a while, as Cloudkit was the only kit in the nursery. :Poolcloud trips over Yellowfang when she is looking for Sagewhisker; Cloudkit has started vomiting. Yellowfang gathers a few tiny scraps of willow leaf for him. When Yellowfang enters the nursery, Nettlespot is crouched over the retching kit. Cloudkit mews that the willow is yucky, and Yellowfang tells him that it'll make him feel better. Poolcloud fetches some wet moss for him, and after he is finished drinking, he looks up at his mother and tells her that he wants milk. However, Yellowfang advises Nettlespot to keep him on water until dawn. Poolcloud wakes up Yellowfang at dawn after she returns to her nest, saying Cloudkit was fine now. Cloudkit is jumping up and down when they reach the nursery, complaining that he is hungry. Sagewhisker returns a moment later, saying that Cloudkit looks fine to her, and Cloudkit repeats that he's hungry. Sagewhisker tells Nettlespot that it would be fine for him to feed for a short while, examining him. In the medicine cats' den, she tells Yellowfang that she did well, commenting that Cloudkit might not have survived until she had gotten back if she hadn't. :Sagewhisker checks on Nettlespot and Cloudkit, so Yellowfang can sort out their nests. :Cloudkit is playing in the nursery, pretending to hunt mice when Yellowfang checks on him, saying he was in perfect health now. Nettlespot comments that he had grown so much in the last quarter moon. Yellowfang is about to suggest something when an injured patrol returns, and Nettlespot yelps, drawing Cloudkit close to her with her tail. While the Clan is thinking of a way to deal with the rats that had attacked the patrol, Nettlespot leans close to Toadskip, saying he couldn't risk his life when he had Cloudkit to think about. :As Cedarstar is telling Raggedpelt that he tried his best, he promises Cloudkit as his apprentice when he reaches six moons. :Moons later, when he becomes an apprentice, Cloudpaw receives Raggedpelt as his mentor. While Raggedpelt is with Yellowfang, Raggedpelt snorts that he should be preparing Cloudpaw for his final assessment, saying that the scatterbrained tom hadn't learnt that squirrels can climb trees faster than cats. Moments later, they hear screeching, realizing that a patrol was being attacked. Ambushed by rogues, Cloudpaw receives a deep gash in his belly. Many cats, Sagewhisker included, believe Cloudpaw is going to die, and Sagewhisker thinks that they should let StarClan take him. However, Yellowfang manages to heal Cloudpaw with days of work, and as a result, he and Yellowfang become close friends. :Cloudpaw later becomes a warrior with the name of Cloudpelt. :Cloudpelt is appointed deputy when Raggedstar's first deputy, Foxheart, dies in battle against the rats. Brokentail is furious, and is angry at Raggedstar for it, claiming that he should be deputy instead. :When Brokentail claims to have proof of WindClan stealing prey, Cloudpelt is sent on the battle patrol. He sustains an injury to the neck, which Yellowfang tries her hardest to treat, but he dies of the blood loss. Before he died, Brokentail told Yellowfang to give up, hinting that he wanted Cloudpelt to die. Crookedstar's Promise : His mentor is listed as Crowtail. Bluestar's Prophecy : In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Cloudpelt is now listed as deputy. After Foxheart dies, Raggedstar appoints Cloudpelt as her successor. Brokentail later replaces him of unknown causes. Battles of the Clans :A ThunderClan patrol catches him, Foxheart, and his mentor, Crowtail, stealing prey from their territory, which is against the warrior code. As soon as the patrol finds them, Sunfall orders them to leave. Cloudpaw pipes up that they had chased the rabbit over the border, so it was technically theirs. Foxheart snaps at Cloudpaw for saying that, and Lionpaw wonders if he would get into trouble. The argument ends in a fight between the two patrols. :Later, Adderfang and Thistlepaw join in the help out with the fight, and the ThunderClan patrol eventually defeat the ShadowClan cats. The Ultimate Guide :It is mentioned on Raggedstar's page that Raggedstar made Brokentail his deputy as soon as he could, after Cloudpelt was killed in a skirmish with WindClan. Trivia Mistakes *He has been mistakenly called gray. *In ''Yellowfang's Secret, Cloudpelt is mentored by Raggedpelt. However, in Bluestar's Prophecy and Crookedstar's Promise, Crowtail is listed as his mentor, and in Secrets of the Clans, Cloudpelt is not listed among Raggedstar's apprentices. *He is mistakenly called a she-cat by Vicky.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Nettlespot: Father: :Toadskip: Sister: :Littlekit: Half-Sister: :Foxheart: Half-Brother: :Wolfstep: Half-Nephew: :Badgerfang: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Wolkenpelzru:Облакоfi:Pilvikarvanl:Wolkpoot (SC)fr:Pelage de Pollenpl:Obłoczna Skóra Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Deputies Category:Warriors Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Mentors Category:The Ultimate Guide characters